


[podfic] All This Has Happened

by 1001cranes, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Dystopia, ITPE 2016, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Reality TV, Revenge, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The thing is, most of it's been done before. People competing for money, or love, or fame - it's all boring, it's all been done, has-been, seen before, who cares? Until some motherfucker finally realized - you know what's really interesting?

  Revenge.

   

  Dystopian AU where fame is the name of the game. Sometimes revenge is the quickest way to the top, and Derek Hale has plenty to avenge - Stiles is just along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All This Has Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456909) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Underage Sex, Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Reality TV, Kidnapping, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Revenge ****

**Music:** [Live For The Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mVck88W01I), as performed by Krewella  
****

**Length:**  01:26:56  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TWolf\)%20_All%20This%20Has%20Happened_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123094.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
